


Подарки к Рождеству

by mila007



Series: Christmas Challenge 2017 [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Тема дня: Подарки и оберточная бумага





	Подарки к Рождеству

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Die_Glocke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/gifts).



Адам в задумчивости смотрел на горку подарков и ворох оберточной бумаги, лежавшие на кровати. Рождество завтра, а из всех подарков у него упакован (и тщательно припрятан) только подарок для Ронана. Потому что…

Паркетные доски тихонько скрипнули, возвещая о его приходе за пару мгновений до того, как руки Ронана скользнули вперед, заключая Адама в объятия. Ронан легонько поцеловал его в шею, а затем положил подбородок ему на плечо.

– Что ты делаешь?

...вот именно поэтому. Чтобы не испортить сюрприз.

– Упаковываю подарки. Вернее, решаю, с какой стороны подойти к этой задаче.

– Пойдем вниз. Я помогу.

Адам слегка повернул голову и поцеловал Ронана в висок.

– Пойдем.

Они устроились в гостиной перед камином, разложив бумагу и подарки прямо на полу.

– Опал уже спит?

– Да, я уложил ее перед тем, как идти к тебе.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Адам. Он попытался максимально аккуратно и ровно свернуть объемное цветастое пончо, которое увидел в витрине одной из антикварных лавочек неподалеку от кампуса. Блу оно должно понравиться.

– Ты будешь дарить Гэнси книгу? – Ронан крутил в руках подарочное издание Достоевского.

– Да. Но это, вообще-то, для Деклана. Они завтра приедут к нам, вы же, надеюсь, не успели в последний момент рассориться?

Ронан отложил книгу, забрал из рук Адама практически завернутое в шуршащую бумагу пончо и повалил его на пол. Нависнув над Адамом, он долго и внимательно смотрел на него, прежде чем наброситься с поцелуями. На которые Адам охотно ответил.

Упаковывать подарки им пришлось после полуночи. Ни один об этом не жалел.


End file.
